


No time for losers

by Akira14



Category: Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M, Self-Indulgent, crossover fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: After his success with Katsuki Yuuri, Victor decides that he has to find another talented man to help out. A rough diamond that needs his talented hands and precious advice to shine for real.It doesn't even matter if he has little knowledge about volleyball: he knows enough about life, and about being a champion at the sport he loves, that he is definitely qualified to be Oikawa's life coach.Or so he thinks.(IWAOI isn't the focus of this work but it is present because the two have an open relationship here, so I tagged it... )





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if it can be triggering for anyone, but just to be on the safe side, so you don't end up reading stuff that makes you unnecessarily upset: there's people getting flirty and touchy while being drunk in this story. Nothing graphic and not in detail, but jsyk ;)

His work with Yuuri was almost done and yet there was still something missing, within Victor himself. A spark that could ignite his fire, a lost and passionate soul that he could nurture and then send off to seize a gold medal at the next Olympics.

"There must be someone, out there, who could use my precious advice as a life coach..." He mused, whilst flipping through Minako's sports magazines. She seemed to have kept quite a lot of those featuring a handsome volleyball player named Oikawa Tooru.

Youngest setter on the Japanese team, he was a pleasure to watch even for someone who - like Victor - had not much knowledge of the sports, aside from watching some games during the Summer Olympics. Seeing him on the sent a shiver through his spine: the focus he had, the skill and the drive he possessed made him look like a king.  
No, a king wasn't enough. An Emperor. A Zar.  
What a shame to be surrounded by such common peasants. Tooru didn't seem to mind, though. What he seemed to be born to do, indeed, was to make them all shine despite their utter mediocrity.

Amazing. Inspiring, even.

Could someone like him need guidance, however?  
Well, one who could be at the top of the world and yet hasn't been played for a foreign team... One whose ultimate goal seems to be the first string setter of a National team that ranks 12th when playing outside of Asia... One who seemed to be on edge whenever the name Kageyama was mentioned and scoffed at the word 'genius' like it was an insult to his own existence... Such an individual could only benefit from meeting him, really.  
He needed to be infused with the mindset of a natural born winner, and refuse to yield until he had the whole world worshipping the ground he walked on.  
That's what he deserved, after all, and there was no reason to settle for less.

A meeting needed to happen, yes! But how? When? Where?  
The guy conveniently played for a team in Osaka - reasonably close, for his standards - so maybe if he pulled some strings he could arrange a meeting after one of his games... He just hopes his dearest little disciples won't miss him too much.

It's his call to help out this gorgeous boy, all that beauty and talent could not go to waste because he had been too selfish and too self-centered to care.

They will understand.

*******************

Here he is, sitting at a fancy table in the nicest and most expensive restaurant he could find in the city... waiting for a kid who clearly believes it's cool to be fashionably late. 

He isn't used to be asked to wait, but he should have expected it since Tooru doesn't know he is not meeting up with yet another nosy journalist tonight. That's what Victor **wants** him to think, after all.

He's okay with idly chatting up the waiting staff - he can't really help it when they are all so cute and endearingly reserved - and replaying the video he took during the game, earlier that afternoon.

Indeed, not being the star everyone revolves around doesn't bother him as much as he thought it would.  
Anonymity has given him the perfect opportunity to observe his prey in his natural habitat, surrounded by an adoring crowd that cheered on him from the second he stepped on the court to the minute he left.  
He could easily manage to appease all of his fans and keep his head in the game at the same time and lived for the deafening roar of the stadium a service ace can bring.  
As much as he loved all the attention, however, his eyes shone the brightest when his tosses made a teammate score. Flawlessly predicting how the opposing team would move, taunting them and exploiting their weaknesses brought him as much pleasure as scoring that point himself.

The show Tooru offered has been worth the trip, no doubt about it!  
It'd be such a pity if he leaves Victor hanging when there's so much could offer to that young man... Not that he has a clear plan of what he would do or say once Tooru will show up - he wouldn't be opposed working out the details while exploring and tasting that delectable body of his - but still... He IS a worldwide known figure skater, isn't he?  
His first lesson to Mr. Great Hair can be on how to handle the capricious whims of a planetary fan base if nothing more valuable comes to mind.  
Good, good. That's settled. 

Where is he, then? Is he going to make him wait much longer or... Oh! There he is!  
Walking straight to his table, while talking animatedly on the phone. 

"Don't worry, Iwa-chan! I'm not **that** late, and I won't spout nonsense to someone who has been kind enough to take me our to dinner to a place I could hardly afford. No, I won't dwell too much on Tobio-chan either. Tell you what: THIS is gonna be the only time I mention him tonight, okay? Alright, see you later."  
Who is this Iwa-chan he's talking to on the phone?

He must be someone important for Tooru, if the man couldn't ignore the call and wait until they were done with their dinner.  
His manager? Or maybe a lover waiting for him back home?  
Someone who has no qualms about scolding him when needed, that's for sure.  
Someone Victor needs to get to know as well if he wants to be successful in his coaching. 

There's still so much to find out about Oikawa, and it's going to be so much harder that it has been with Yuuri-kun.  
This is a guy who can play people like a fiddle, manipulate them into not seeing the mask he wears and the fake public persona he has so carefully constructed.  
And it always works... Except with people who have grown up with him - this Iwa-chan could be a childhood friend, maybe? - or those who are following a script quite similar to the one Tooru has written for himself. What's that saying? Oh, yeah, that's "Takes one to know one"

He's going to get defensive, he's going to get abrasive and mean. He's going to fight him with everything he's got, and Victor can't wait for it.

"Dressed to impress, haven't you Tooru-kun? You do look almost as dashing as I do. Mind if I take a selfie? It's going to drive MY followers wild." The best strategy to deal with a diva wannabe is to show him who actually is in the leading role, Victor decides as soon as Oikawa stops dead in his tracks and seems unsure on what to do next. He puts an arm around his shoulders and makes a V sign with his fingers as he snaps the picture of a bewildered Tooru.

"I was thinking of writing 'Enjoying the beauty of Japan' under this photo if that's alright with you?" He doesn't even wait for a reply, he just gives Tooru the time to see the name on his Instagram account and then it's out for the whole world to see. The paparazzi will soon flock outside the restaurant, and by tomorrow a lot more people would be aware of this wonderful boy's existence. 

It's quite a good start, according to Victor.

"You... You aren't Haiba-san" Tooru stutters, still trying to regain his footing and his usual carefree charm.

"Well, obviously not. I'm Victor Nikiforov, not Lev Haiba." He sounds quite amused, much to Oikawa's dismay. "Don't be mad at Lev-kun, though. I promised him an exclusive interview with me, and I'm kind of a big deal for someone who is half Russian. Or anyone who is into figure skating."

Even though he doesn't look as someone who has really grasped what kind of blessing he has just been bestowed, he seems to have understood he's been set up for a date with a celebrity of some kind. He visibly relaxes, smiles brightly and moves the chair for Victor to sit, before he finally joins him at the table.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of you going to such great lengths just to meet me, Vicchan? Aside from my beauty, that is. Not that it would surprise me to hear that alone could have moved you. You wouldn't be the first."  
'You wouldn't be the first creep who is interested in me just for my looks.' is what Victor hears, and replies accordingly.

"There's no denying you're easy on the eyes, but you're not that special either..." Tooru looks almost offended by such a bold statement, but nonetheless, he lets Victor make his point. "Your talent, the fire you have within yourself: **that** is unique. That is what drove me here."

Not everyone can say corny stuff like that, actually meaning it, and not lose even the slightest bit of their sex appeal... Tooru has to hand it to the man: he has hardly ever met such a skilled - and shameless - smooth talker. He is well aware that Victor's intentions are far from noble and altruistic, and that he isn't interested in volleyball at all: he has probably seen one of his photo-shoots in a magazine and decided that he wanted to have him.  
Tooru barely knows him, that's true, but the more he talks with him, the more it feels like being with a grown up and successful alter ego.  
Well, he can imagine worse ways to end a night than being fucked by an exquisite stranger. Being murdered by said stranger, for example. Most likely he has an entourage who has on the payroll so that he can keep his hands clean.  
That's a risk he's willing to take if it means spending the night pampered and showered with praises. 

Aside from the initial awkwardness, simply due to surprise on his part - and Tooru would fight anyone who says it had been more than that - the evening turns out to be quite pleasant. Victor has a lot to boast about, and many ways to make the waitresses so flustered they can barely speak. It soon becomes a silent competition between them, to see who is the biggest flirt. It's a tough fight, and Tooru feels like he might have had a chance to win, if only Victor hadn't cheated.

"I can see that your tolerance is quite high, but don't even think you can drink me under the table." He had murmured, taunting and self-assured, trying to get the wine bottle away from him.

What was Tooru supposed to do? Skip the saké and say no to vodka?  
Not taking the bait would have been the wisest option, of course. If he were a wise man, however, he would have walked out the restaurant the moment he had realized he had been set up for a blind date.  
He prefers to live more dangerously when given the opportunity, instead.

'You are so wasted and you are going to be damn lucky if a fucking hangover is the only thing you're gonna regret tomorrow.' That's pretty much the only coherent thought in his head when Victor helps him up, turning out to be quite stronger than Tooru imagined. He wouldn't be surprised if he could carry him bridal style... 

"I could, but you should walk out this restaurant on your own two legs, at least in front of the press." Victor laughs, as Tooru hides his blushing face in his neck.  
He's not mistaken: there is indeed quite a crowd waiting outside the restaurant, and all they can do not to be blinded by the flashes is putting on sunglasses.  
They must be looking like rock stars, out for the wildest night of their lives. Hopefully, he will find some photographic evidence of this tomorrow, on the seediest gossip sites.

Tooru tries his best to answer their questions - not that he understands what they are even saying but he manages to sluggishly give them some "yes, that's right" and "no, not at all" - before he's ushered into a van with darkened rear windows.  
"Oh..." He bats his eyelashes seductively, feigning innocence and yet crawling all over Victor. "Are you gonna take me to your room now, Vicchan? Are we gonna spend the night together?"  
"You tell me: would you like me to take you home, Tooru-kun? Or perhaps you'd rather spend the night in a hotel? I'm not sure your 'Iwa-chan' would be too impressed with the state you are in."

Iwa-chan? What about him?  
Why should he give a damn?  
It wouldn't be the first time has come home this drunk, though it usually doesn't happen during the V-league season.  
He isn't his mom, however, he should cut Tooru some slack and let him be.  
He might not like the fact that Victor is with him either, but honestly... they are not dating and they are not exclusive, so what's the problem here?  
Okay, it pisses Tooru off too when he finds out Hajime had sex with someone who wasn't him, but that's because he cannot understand how one can lower his standards like that after having a taste of the best the world could offer. He doesn't like to share either, yeah... He's a selfish asshole like that.

"It's your fault too, you know?" He pouts, folding his arms. "Take responsibility."  
"I am, you silly boy... I told you couldn't win but you are so stubborn and proud." Victor leans in, stroking his bottom lip with a finger and then closing the distance with a quick and chaste kiss. "I really like that about you." He whispers as he retreats. "So what is it gonna be? Have you made up your mind?"  
"Come home with me." Tooru mutters, lazily stroking the hair on Victor's nape.  
There's a little voice in his head saying that it's beyond stupid to give out his home address to some bloke he has met four hours ago, for the first time... The hotel would be a much safer and predictable choice, naturally, and that's exactly why he can't go there.  
"Shut up, I know what I am doing." He slurs, then giggles and tells the driver where she should take them.

He must have fallen asleep shortly after that, because when he wakes up Victor is giving him a piggy back ride to his apartment. How did he manage that without him even noticing?  
Oh my, he can picture himself snoring and the pretty driver sniggering as she helps to position his heavy body on the skater's broad back... So embarrassing! He's gonna lose fans if she shares this story, so he can cross his finger and wish upon a falling star - does it count if it's all in his head? - that she keeps it for herself.

"Are you awake? You are much heavier that you look... I don't think I can carry you all the way to your floor."  
"Uh? There's no fat here!" He immediately protests while Victor drops him on the floor a bit too abruptly. He would never admit it, but his arms were definitely about to give out. "It's all muscles!"  
"Okay, okay." Victor concedes right away, knowing better than arguing with a drunkard. "Let's take you to bed, and have Iwa-chan tuck you in."  
Is he suggesting a threesome? Tooru would totally be down for it, as soon as he feels a little soberer, but there's something bugging him that can't wait. It would be such a small detail to most people that it wouldn't even need to be mentioned... Not to Tooru. It is **very** important to him.

"Stop it. Stop calling him 'Iwa-chan'. I'm the only one who gets to call him that. It's Iwaizumi-san to you."  
"Is he the reason you're stuck here? Is the one holding you back?" Victor asks, his voice even and neutral. He expects some grumbling and a weak objection to his words, so he nearly loses his balance when Tooru shoves him off.  
"DON'T YOU DARE! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! HE'S THE ONE PUSHING ME FORWARD! HE HAS ALWAYS BEEN!"  
Oh, that's VERY interesting. The feelings he has for Iwaizumi seem to run quite deep. Victor takes a mental note of that, in case he's gonna need to drive Tooru up the wall he now knows where he should hit.  
"SHITTYKAWA!" Someone yells from the end of the corridor, and then he sees a bulky figure stomping towards them.  
It has to be Iwaizumi.  
"Stop making so much noise! People are trying to sleep here!" The man goes on while approaching his loud and stumbling best friend.  
Tooru doesn't know what to make of the glare Hajime sends in Victor's direction, but he likes to think it was heated. Furious and murderous out of concern for him, or something of the sort. Nevertheless, he's glad to hear him say "Hey man, thanks for bringing him home safe."  
He doesn't want men fighting over him when he is too wasted to savor it.

He is too busy focusing on the extremely hard task of putting a foot in front of the other to pay attention to what Victor does from that moment on. One second he's right beside him and the next he is gone.  
Whatever.  
Perchance once he is into bed he can figure it out... and then he blacks out as soon as Hajime has taken off his skinny jeans. No sexy times tonight, sorry Iwa-chan.  
Maybe tomorrow. 

\-------

Tooru opens his eyes to his blaring alarm clock, much too early for his liking.  
The headache he is nursing makes it quite difficult to chalk yesterday night as a bizarre and vivid dream, but he tries nonetheless.

"Your friend left a note for you, he slipped it under the door I think..." Iwa-chan grunts as he walks into the kitchen. "Says he's gonna come and supervise your training today."

There it is: irrefutable proof that _that_ meeting happened, black on white. Damn.  
He's so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, idek what is this but there could be a sequel to it in the future. Maybe.


End file.
